


Sight Unseen

by LittleMissPixieStix



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPixieStix/pseuds/LittleMissPixieStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respawn glitched, and it's left Sniper in the dark.  Leave it the Spy to find the Aussie in his moment of panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic on my tumblr - http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/116420080492/sight-unseen

Something was wrong.

Something was very very wrong.

Sniper had been checking out one of the old buildings in the area. The team had just been transferred to this base, and he was taking some time to look around for nests and plan for tomorrow’s battle. The base hadn’t been occupied for awhile now, and it showed in the state of the buildings. As he had been leaving, the top floor of the building had collapsed underneath him, it turned out to be completely rotten, killing him.

Now, death wasn’t too bad on the base. It just took a few minutes maximum to be respawned, the longer times taking place during the off-hours of battle. 

In a few moments, he felt himself land in the respawn room. It was dark. Too dark. Pitch black, in fact. 

And that was when Sniper realized that something was horribly wrong.

His eyes weren’t working. In fact, he was rather blind. Had respawn screwed his vision up?

Another quick trip through respawn would fix this. It was just one of the rare glitches, hiccups, the system could have. Others had had problems before, though rarely, and all it took was another go-around to fix them. A bullet through Sniper’s head would be all he needed.

Except he couldn’t find his gun. He groped around in the dark, searching for some weapon he could use to put himself out of his misery, and found nothing.

Panic started to now set in.

His knife wasn’t on him, and neither was his SMG. Had a he dropped them during the fall?

Probably. With the way everything was going, he had most likely dropped them either before or after he had cracked his head in.

Hearing someone walking down the way, he tried to stand up. Maybe his tripping over the edge of a bench and smacking backwards into the wall was what caught this person’s attention.

Spy had stepped outdoors to go smoke in peace, and he was passing by the respawn room when he heard the crash inside of it. He peered inside as he neared it, his thumb resting on his lighter as he took in the scene.

“Feeling alright, Bushman?” He asked, glancing down at the lighter as he flicked it two more times. Of all the times for it to die, did it have to be now?

“Fine, Spook,” Sniper grunted, trying to find a way to push himself upright without garnering too much attention, “Jus’ fine.”

Out of all the people on the team, he wasn’t going to ask the Spy for help. The Frenchman was always taunting him, always making remarks. Sniper’d rather not find out what Spy had to say about this.

Spy watched, eyebrow raised, as Sniper moved to push himself up using the bench. The Aussie’s hand missed its mark, not stopping until it reached the floor, causing his body to slam sideways into the seat.

“…’Just fine’?” Spy asked him, “You look as if you’ve been nipping at zhe bottle this morning. Are you sure zhat you do not require assistance?”

Sniper had staggered upright at this point, leaning heavily on the wall for support instead of trying to locate the bench, and probably failing at it, again.

“’M positive…” Sniper grunted, pushing off of the wall to try to walk past Spy. His sense of balance was off, though, making him stumble over his own feet. His slight feeling of panic also helped serve to disorient him some, as if the blindness wasn’t doing enough on its own, and Spy dropped the dead lighter to catch the other lanky man before he crashed to the ground.

Sniper sighed, arm grasping onto Spy’s coat.

“…Alright, mebbe’ I could use some help, Spook,” He slowly admitted, “’M sure it’s something that you’ll like; kill me, would ya’?”

Spy blinked twice at his request.

“Pardon?”

“Kill me.”

“I think not,” Spy said abruptly, surprised at the request. Did Sniper think that the Frenchman spent all of his free time stabbing Snipers in the back? Sure, it was enjoyable in the right setting, especially when the other didn’t notice him, but just being ordered to kill him? His own team mate? By his own team mate? 

That was just barbaric.

Spy’s answer didn’t help ease Sniper’s thoughts. He gripped Spy’s arm tighter, squeezing as hard as he could, almost as if he could intimidate the man to doing what he wanted.

“Spy,” He growled slowly, “Kill me. I need ya’ ta’ kill me.”

Spy stayed quiet, almost as if he was thinking it over.

“No,” He said “I do not feel like it. Convince me.”

“Respawn goofed. I’m blind,” He finally admitted, “Need ta’ go back through ta’ try to fix it. So kill me.”

“Blind?” Spy repeated, looking to see if it was reasonable to walk the Aussie over to a bench “Why did you go through respawn?”

“Died.”

“Surprising, I did not expect that at all,” Spy deadpanned, and then asked, “So how?”

“Died. S’all ya’ need to know.”

“It’s not all I want to know, zhough,” Spy retorted, “Does zhis have to do with you being gone all morning? What happened? And please do not just say ‘died’ again.”

“Fell. Died,” He said, trying to push off of Spy, “Happy?”

“No.” Spy replied, tightening his grip on the blind man. Considering that the Sniper was asking him for this favor, he figured that the man could be a bit more agreeable, instead of continuing to be a headstrong-ass.

Then again, that was part of what made Spy like him.

“Good. Me either.” was the Aussie’s reply.

This was a waste of time. He didn’t like not being able to see. In fact, it was starting to get to him. The longer he stood here, the more it seemed like he was going to lose his job. He was a Sniper, he needed his vision. He needed his vision to do his job. He needed his job to take care of his parents. Without his sight, his folks would be on their own. The farm hadn’t been too profitable in the last few years, they needed his help, even with as much as his parents hated his job. They couldn’t afford to take care of their blind son, if respawn didn’t work, though they’d try. 

Everything was riding on another trip through the system, one he was ready to take and the only hold up was Spy not punching his ticket.

The panic, the fear of losing everything he had worked for was starting to push him over the edge. His breathing had started to quicken, and tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Not here, not now, not with Spy around. This wasn’t the time.. He didn’t want to show any sort of weakness around him. He didn’t want to panic about everything now, he couldn’t.

But he did. He couldn’t help it after all. It was a natural thing to panic about.

Desperate to end this, the fear, the tension, because Spy apparently wouldn’t, he groped for the man’s pocket. He was looking for Spy’s knife or gun. Either would do, either would let him kill himself.

Even if he didn’t find them, he was sure that Spy would act out in self-defense and kill him, still reaching Sniper’s end goal.

Instead of a knife in his back, Spy pushed the Aussie back, pinning him up against a wall with an arm to the man’s throat. His knife was now drawn, and it hovered near the Aussie’s eye. The fact that the man stared straight ahead, and didn’t look once toward the knife or Spy, made the Frenchman believe that the Sniper really was blind.

Realizing this, Spy started to relax, a feeling of guilt and pity taking hold. 

“If you want me to kill you, zhen you must relax,” Spy offered calmly, lowering his knife, “Breathe, and calm down. I refuse to kill you while you are in zhis state. It would be unbecoming of both of us.”

“Shut yer’ mouth,” Sniper said with a grimace, a rebellious tear spilling over despite Sniper’s wishes, “M’job relies on respawn fixin’ this. Think you wouldn’t be wantin’ it fixed, Spy?”

“We are not talking about me,” Spy reminded him, “It will be fixed, Bushman. Calm down.”

“The bloody hell, Spy!” Sniper another hot tear burning its way down his face, making him feel worse, “Why won’t ya’ just fuckin’ kill me? Ya’ fuckin’ enjoy sticking yer’ knife in people, Get yer’ jollies’ on it, ‘m sure. Just knife me. Shoot me. I don’ care, Spy. Just send me through respawn now.”

Spy decided not to start a pointless argument with a man that was obviously in some sort of emotional distress. Instead, he tried to remain in control by repeating his request.

“Find a way to calm down,” Spy told him, “Or I will make you.”

“I’ll fuckin’ show you calm,” Sniper reached for his missing knife, and then tried to blindly grasp for one of Spy’s weapons again, “Everything’s at stake here for me. M’ job, m’ family, everything, ya’ arsehole! I’ll show yo-”

Sniper was cut off. His arms were torn away from Spy, and then slammed back against the wall, with Spy firmly holding them in place. The Frenchman had silenced Sniper, lips pressed up against his.

At first, Sniper was tense. He tried to headbutt Spy, tried to bite him, tried to fight; he was like a wild animal who felt threatened. He was panicked and ready to kill.

But then, after a moment, a very long moment, he calmed down. Spy restraining him, both with his hands and body pressed up against Sniper, further help ease Sniper’s angry fighting spirit and panicked reflexes.

Spy’s eyes were open through this, and he was watching Sniper relax against him, as his hand reached back into his pocket.. He broke the kiss, leaving Sniper panting from breathlessness, the sudden separation catching him off guard.

“You are relaxed now,” Spy whispered to Sniper, as he raised his arm up, “Good boy. You are welcome to continue this if you wish, when you come back…but first, I believe I made you a promise, Sniper.”

“…Spook…” Sniper had a tick of a grin starting to show on his face, “…See ya’ in a mo’, ya’ damn tease.”

The gun was raised to the side of Sniper’s head, and Spy leaned back as he pulled the trigger, trying to lessen both the impact of the sound and blood splatter that were to come. The bullet entered Sniper’s temple, and killed him instantly. 

Spy caught his body as it sagged forward, though there was no reason to. He set it down gently on the ground, stepping away from it and heading towards the edge of the room He sat down on the bench, the one that had caused Sniper so much trouble, and waited.

Picking his dying lighter up from the floor, and fishing a cigarette from his case, he tried to coax one last flame out of it. After going seeing Sniper like that, he needed it now.

Not once had he ever seen the man cry. Tears and Sniper were as opposite from each other as quiet and Scout were. They just did not go together, they weren’t supposed to.

Sniper didn’t cry.

And when the Aussie came back through, as Spy was waiting for him to do, as it would be a horrible idea to leave him along after that, Spy was going to make sure that he was better, that wasn’t going to cry again. He cared about Sniper far too much to let this anomaly affect the Aussie’s job and performance, to let it hurt him.

He wasn’t going to leave Sniper to come back alone. He would do his part to comfort his team mate.

And if this comforting ended up with more kissing, possibly up against a wall once more?

Then that was just all the better for him, wasn’t it?


End file.
